


Why Don't You Have Any Patience?

by midknight4ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Older Keith, Parent Keith (Voltron), SHEITH WEEK, Sheith Problematic Week, Single Parent Keith (Voltron), Underage Sex, alternative universe, shh quiet!, underage shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: Keith is older he should be stopping this. He has authority over the kid and he can put a stop on this...but does he really want to? God shiro is an impatient brat.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Why Don't You Have Any Patience?

**Author's Note:**

> be kind to the many mistakes I made in this fic! Keith is older and you can make him whatever age you want him to be!

Keith let out a gasp as his body jolted back and forth. He quickly covered his mouth to prevent any more sounds from leaking out. He needs to be quiet or else they are going to be caught but damn it the boy thrusting into him is making it hard! Everybody is downstairs gathered in the living room playing some type of role playing game unaware of what is taking place upstairs. He didn’t plan for this to happen right now!

Keith went for a bathroom break but he didn’t expect Shiro to follow behind. They were supposed to wait another day, hell just a couple more hours until 12 am. That was supposed to be the plan, to wait until Shiro finally turns 18! However, Shiro is such a stubborn and an impatient bastard. Why is he even surprised that he is in this position? How can he keep rejecting Shiro's honest advances? 

Shit his daughter, Romelle, is going to murder him once she finds out about this. It’s not like he planned on sleeping with one of her friends. That was the last thing on his mind but Shiro was like a cute puppy. He was always following Keith around, vying for his attention against the others. Especially after the whole breakup incident with Adam. Shiro was constantly over at his house getting support from his daughter, though Romelle was ready to slap Shiro from the constant belittlement he was saying about himself. Romelle couldn’t understand what a breakup can do to a person, especially when it comes to your first love. Keith had to step in and talk to Shiro one on one. Considering Keith’s age and how he has been divorced for a while,he figured he can give Shiro some advice and even share his past experience. 

Apparently, he said all the right things because something changed in the way Shiro viewed him. It went from puppy love to something more sexual.  Shiro came over to visit practically every day which prompted some surprised looks from both him and romelle. There was always an excuse as to why Shiro came over. He had a fight with his family, he happened to be around the neighborhood, he needed a place to study, or he wanted to know more about Keith's time in the Garrison as well as Marmora. Any reason to be close to Keith and he realized that he didn't have a chance against Shiro's charming personality. Keith gave Shiro a few blow jobs here and there. He also tried to resist from going any further but again he didn’t take into account how persuasive Shiro can be.

So now here he was bent over the bathroom sink, pants down to his knees, and ass getting pounded to smithereens. Shiro was just going downtown on his ass and it felt amazing. God he loves how big Shiro is both in body and dick wise. Shiro was able to practically cover his body. God what kind of a sick man is to let a teen have their way with him and enjoy it? Apparently he was a sick man that Shiro still wanted and desired.

“Mr. Kogane! oh my god it feels so good. You are squeezing me so so good.''Shiro whimpered as he kept rutting into Keith's ass. Keith had to brace himself against the sink or else Shiro’s thrusts would've slammed his face against the mirror across him. God, he looks so fucked out and he could even see Shiro's face over his shoulder. Shiro looked more wrecked with the side of his face pressed against Keith’s shoulder, his eyes glazed over and drooling. How adorable.  Keith reached behind him and stroked Shiro's head,running his fingers through the black silky hair. Shiro couldn't help but whine as he nuzzled into that hand that caressed him. 

“Shh...ngh...Shiro, we have to ah-be q-quiet. Please hurr-ah hurry! Come in me s-sh-shiro.” Keith begged the teen behind him. The noise they made together as shiro hips met his ass was loud. It’s incredible that no one has come to investigate the noise but why risk it. 

“I’m close! so close ke-keith!” Shiro groaned out and licked up the sweat off of Keith’s neck. He reached around Keith, grabbing his leaking member to stroke along with each thrust. Keith had to stifle his moan at the intense feeling that was building within him. Shiro was nailing his prostate and it was overwhelming keith. 

“Oh fuck!” Keith moaned out and cummed in Shiro’s hand. Shiro thrusted three more times before he finally released his big load inside Keith. Keith shivered as he felt the warm liquid fill him up. Every pulse of the dick inside him somehow managed to release more cum. They stayed in that position, catching their breath before Keith leaned forward to let shiro dick slide out of him. Immediately after he felt cum escaping and sliding down his balls. Keith started to reach for the toilet paper but the teen had other plans.

“I want more please. Just a little bit more.” Shiro begged as he tried to rut his dick against keith hole. Keith flinched as he felt it nudge his used hole. As much as he wanted to let Shiro slide his dick back inside for another round, he needed to put his foot down. There is still the matter of Shiro's friends and his daughter in the house and really he shouldn’t be indulging Shiro right now. Keith ended up reaching for Shiro’s swollen dick and gripped it tight. Shiro moaned out loud and bit down on his lips at the pain he felt from the oversensitivity. 

“Shiro remember, patience yields focus.” Keith purred as he stroked Shiro’s pulsing member. “We are not alone or did that last orgasm damage a few of your brain cells?” He realised the grip he had on Shiro’s dick and he couldn’t help but laugh at how Shiro's hips jolted upwards as if to follow his hands. “I want you to wait until everyone is asleep and I want you to come to my bedroom if you want to continue to round two. Does that sound good? Can you be a good boy and do that for me shiro?” Keith asked shiro who immediately nodded as he groped Keith's body, trying to bring him closer. 

“I can be a good boy. I-I can do that.” Shiro said as he nuzzled Keith's face. Keith grinned up at Shiro and said, “Good boy” before giving him one last kiss. He nudged shiro away and did his best to clean up the mess the shiro left between his legs. He slid up his pants and made himself look somewhat presentable. Still looks fucked out but hey it’s the best he can do at the moment. He has dinner to prepare and he is sure Shiro would love the idea knowing his semen will be dripping out of his whole. Hell the kid even looks like his about to throw their cover out the window and fuck him against the door. But shiro is a good boy and wants to make keith proud.

“Remember Shiro, wait until everyone is asleep and then you can claim your birthday present.” Keith parts with a wink, leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He chuckles at the excited noise he heard through the door. He couldn't wait to continue their fun activities in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope you enjoyed! I wanted a younger shiro fucking a older keith but still not having sexual experience compared to keith. Also romelle totally knows Shiro is fucking her dad. She practically encouraged Shiro and is also keeping the guest from heading upstairs. They owe her one!


End file.
